


Papa Levi

by jellophish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellophish/pseuds/jellophish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just wanted to go to the supermarket with his three kids. (Currently on Hiatus. Status: Final chapter will be posted after hiatus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Titan Flakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in probably 4 years so I apologize beforehand OTL This is also my first LeviHan fic. It also has a partner-comic that I drew. (I bring the link here soon!) I think that plays it out better than this fic does, but my first idea was a fic so I wrote one anyways.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome! (Since I haven't written a (at least finished) fanfic in years)
> 
> Also, this is sort of a Modern!AU? Enjoy!  
> (This has also been posted to my FF.net account)

Levi tiredly walked through the supermarket aisles, his three children in tow. Eren, his most energetic child was almost hanging off the cart. He reached for any sugary snack he could lay his eyes on. Mikasa, the more collected one, was gripping onto the back of the boy's shirt to make sure he didn't fall out entirely. Armin was at least behaving himself, but he had a worried look on his face, knowing trouble would start any minute.

A bag of marshmallows was roughly shoved into the single father's face.

"Mawshmallows!" Eren shouted in excitement.

"No." Levi irritably replied. "Too much sugar. It'll rot your teeth away." He quickly snatched the bag away and tossed it back on the shelf.

By now, the brunette was hanging his legs off the cart's edge. He watched the marshmallows disappear from his sight as his father continued to push the cart in the opposite direction with a pout. As adorable as it was, it didn't soothe Levi's growing impatience.

"Sit back down in the cart properly or I'll have you all walk instead." He warned.

Mikasa kept tugging at Eren's shirt. "You're gonna fall and hurt yourself." She added.

With a sigh, Eren complied.

The four moved onto the next aisle. Mikasa and Armin had made sure he stayed in the cart. Or, at least enough so he wouldn't slip out of it in a fit of excitement.

Levi paused briefly. "Okay, you get one ce-"

"TITAN FLAKES." Eren gasped. He had leapt out of the cart in half a second, making a run for it.

"EREN," Levi immediately went after him, but not before his other kids left the cart as well after their adopted brother.

"You're shitting me." He grumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Eren! You're running too fast!" Armin sounded like he was about to cry. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Once he had gotten his hands on the box, Eren didn't stop with the Titan Flakes however. He made a turn into the other aisle, likely headed for the marshmallows he left.

The sister of the two spotted someone in the way of Eren's direction.

"Hey!" She tried to call out. "You'll-"

But it was too late and the boy collided with the person, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh?"

Eren fell back on his bottom, and began to cry. His adoptive sister slowed down her running and caught up with him, putting her scarf he shared with her up to his eyes to wipe his tears away. "I tried to stop you," she sighed.

Armin, ever the polite boy, tugged on the person's sleeve that his brother had crashed into.

"I'm sorry about him," he looked up. The woman seemed to be an employee there. Her ponytail was a mess of chestnut brown hair, but the smile she gave Armin made her seem like she was glowing, at least to the little seven year old.

"Eh? That's okay! He's not hurt, is he?"

Armin shook his head, a little flushed.

Hanji kneeled down, and had Eren stand back up on his feet.

"Where's your parents?" she asked. Eren was still sniffling into Mikasa's scarf, so Mikasa answered for him.

"It's just our dad. We lost him chasing Eren."

Levi had already followed the sound of Eren's crying and found him surrounded by his siblings. He sighed deeply, glad they hadn't gotten lost, and went over to pick them up.

"Eren, don't you  _ever_  do that again." Levi gave him a stern look, and took the boy in his arms.

Hanji tilted her head. "Ah, you're their dad huh?" She shot him a warm smile. The man turned to look at her.

"Yes, thank you for..." He paused. Levi looked at the woman up and down, and couldn't believe the sight, beginning to stare.

"Your apron's filthy."

Hanji's smile almost faded into a shocked frown, but instead she waved it off. "Ah yeah!" she laughed. "I had to clean up Aisle 4 earlier."

So she was the one who'd done that mediocre job?

"A pretty lousy job, I'd say."

Armin tugged on his father's sleeve as if reprimanding him.

"Is that anyway to thank me for finding your kids?" the woman chuckled.

Levi glanced down, avoiding her glance a little. "Yes, I do suppose I owe you."

Hanji was honestly surprised. Initially, she had just been kidding around and no way had she thought he'd take her seriously.

"Really?"

The shorter man nodded.

"Okay..." Hanji grinned. "Then...let's go out for dinner!"

"What."

"Dinner!" She repeated.

Levi glanced at his kids. Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him, curious about his answer. Armin looked up at him hopefully, silently asking him to say yes. Eren had just stopped crying, not really paying much attention.

He slowly looked back up at her. "...Fine."

"I didn't think you'd really agree!" Hanji exclaimed. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be, Four-Eyes." he scoffed.

"It's  _Hanji_."

"Levi."

"Hm," Hanji nodded. She grabbed his hand, took out a pen, and scribbled down her number on his palm. "I'll see you at 7 pm tomorrow then, Levi."

Hanji gave he and the kids a final wave, before she left grinning ear to ear.

After a few moments of silence, Eren finally piped up.

"Is daddy going on a playdate?" the boy asked innocently, as Levi brought the kids back to the cart.

"Yes Eren," Levi sighs. "That's exactly what we're doing." He nodded, setting the kids back into the cart. He couldn't lie to himself, he thought as he pushed the cart away. He was kind of excited. A very faint smile graced his lips.

**Extra:**

Mike tilted his head at Hanji in confusion.

"You...asked him out on a date..." he started. "After he said all  _that_  to you?"

"It's not a date," Hanji crossed her arms, leaving the supermarket with her coworker. "I just asked for dinner, he didn't seem too bad."

Mike scoffed. He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes with a slight smirk. "Ah, I love the smell of love at first sight in the evening."

**A/N:** Well, hope that wasn't too bad orz I just really love LeviHan lately, so I thought I'd give a whack at writing this fic haha Enjoy! :D


	2. I Am A Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just wanted to go to the supermarket with his three kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a couple reviews asking for a second chapter! (So this turned into a two-shot now...?) I didn't plan on one, but I thought of something to continue it this morning :D
> 
> Again, constructive criticism is welcome. I haven't written fanfiction for the last 4 years so I likely have a errors

The door opened with an audible _bang_ as it slammed inward. Hanji's giggles reverberated through the empty house. Her arm clung around Levi's shoulders with a none too gentle grip as she stumbled around the entrance.

“Ms. Zoe...” he started

“Ooh please!” she cackled. “You're being _waay_ too formal! We just went to a bar together!”

The woman hiccuped, leaning against the wall as he shut and locked the door. He began to grow irritated with her drunken stupor, but was eternally grateful he had left Nanaba to baby sit.

 

* * *

 

_Earlier..._

 

The kids played loudly in the living room. Eren pretended to take down a Titan plushie with cardboard blades he had made with Moblit. The fluffy guts were spilling out all over the floor from the plush's neck as the boy continued to whack it silly. Armin was by the side, pretending to “heal” the Titans from Eren's attacks. Mikasa would gather up the stuffing on the floor for Armin, yet also picked it up in an effort to save their babysitter from too much trouble of cleaning it up. Nanaba didn't seem to mind, but the same could not be said for their dad.

“So, a date basically?”

“I told you,” Levi's never wavering frown deepened. “I am just taking her to dinner. Nothing fancy. She's not even my type.”

Nanaba laughed. “By how you described her, she seems exactly like your type.”

“You don't know my type.” He replied flatly.

“Ah, but better than you know.” She chuckled. The man then checked his watch.

“Almost 7.” Levi ran a hand through his hair to straighten it out. “I'd better get going.”

  


Hearing that, Mikasa dropped what she was doing and scurried over to Levi's leg, tugging on his pants. She looked up at him. “When are you coming back?”

His daughter had a tendency to think he was never coming back every time he left them with a babysitter. It worried him a little, but he'd kneel down to reassure her.

“In a couple of hours.” he gave her a soft pat on the head and adjusted her scarf. “If not, tomorrow morning.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Mikasa gave a silent nod, smiling in secret behind her scarf.

“Watch your brothers for me,” Levi stood up. “Nanaba and Moblit are going to need it.”

Nanaba only chuckled quietly. In the back, they could hear Armin and Eren bodyslamming the plushie that Moblit was moving around for them, and the yelp that came from the man after having two seven year olds crash into his stomach.

 

* * *

There was no way he could handle those three _and_ a drunken guest all at once, he thought to himself with a grimace on his face. When he turned around, Hanji had gone. He walked to his living room and found her laying around on the couch.

“Oi,” he shoved her legs off the arm of the couch with his foot to get her to move. “Four Eyes, get up.”

No response, except for some low gurgling noise that resonated from her throat.

Levi narrowed his eyes, and wasted no time in picking her up bridal style, carrying her to the guestroom. The woman stirred, opening her eyes to look up at him.

“You are so lucky I got a babysitter.”

“Eh?” Hanji's expression returned to a grin. “I was wondering where those cuties where!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I thought we were just getting dinner, Shitty Glasses.”

“We were!” She laughed, poking a finger to his chest. “But _youuuu_ suggested to go to a bar though...!”

“Only because you started to look so bored after you ran out of things to say.” Which he had to admit, took a while, but she had her limits too. He remembered how much she enjoyed talking about her research over dinner. Working at that supermarket just happened to be a part time job. She had only ever stopped talking to eat. He had listened, but soon tuned out a bit, wondering how she was able to keep going with what seemed to be a single breath.

He opened the door, and set her body on the mattress. The mattress creaked with a dull thud as she was placed there. Immediately, she curled up on the bed, enjoying the warmth and embraced a pillow.

“I wasn't bored...” Hanji protested. Her voice was muffled from the pillow. “I was just thinking!”

Levi took a chair, sitting on it backwards. “That is a load of bull.”

“It's truuuue...” Hanji hiccuped. “I was trying to think if I could get you to crack a smile hehe...” Her voice sounded sleepier and sleepier as she talked.

Levi didn't say anything, but only thought of making sure she didn't fall asleep with her glasses on. It was the polite thing to do.

“You can't just...waste that haaaandsome face like that!” She rolled over on her back.

“I mean, your daughter mentioned it was just you. With that face...I'm surprised there's no _Mrs._ Levi! Or...whatever the hell your last name was.” She hiccuped.

Levi raised an eyebrow, feeling his cheeks heat up. He quickly waved off her probably alcohol induced compliments of him, and tried to change the subject.

“They refused to leave each other at the orphanage. So I did what I had to..”

Hanji giggled. “So you _do_ have a heart.”

He could not believe what he was hearing. She probably didn't even know what she was saying.

“You're drunk.”

With that, Hanji shot up in bed. “I _maay_ be drunk!”

Levi's face turned into one of surprise.

“But I am what I am, and that's scientist! A drunk scientist, shorty!” As quickly as she had shot up, she flopped back down. She seemed to have finally overexerted herself.

The single father stood up, and tucked the covers over her. Hanji was knocked out for sure. Some drool at the corner of her mouth was leaking. Levi would remind herself to get the sheets clean once she left. He would not live with drool stains on his sheets.

“You loser.” Levi took off her glasses for her, and set them on the nightstand. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he left, when he heard her snore.

* * *

The dawn peeked through the window of Levi's guestroom. Hanji typically didn't get up till much later, but she stirred from the light and rubbed her eyes. The first thing that hit her was that she had a massive, hell of a headache.

“Ach...” She squinted her eyes at the rays of dawn, feeling around for her glasses. When had she taken them off...?

“You're finally up.”

Hanji's head whirled around and she saw Levi with his arms crossed, some toothpaste foam on the corner of his mouth, and a toothbrush in his hand. She noted he was in Pjs that may or may not have given her a nice look at his arms that happened to be surprisingly toned. Her headache sprang back at her, however.

“Oh my God...”

“You slept _like a baby_ .” He left, returning to the bathroom.

Hanji rubbed her head and put her glasses back on. The ponytail she usually had was now an even bigger rat's nest. She quickly made her way to close the curtains, blocking the light that just worsened her headache.

When Levi came back, the scientist was ready with a string of apologies.

“I didn't think I'd drink that much. I am so _so_ sorry,” she hung her head low. “You had to carry me back didn't you? Ahh, I should've called my room mate to pick me up. I'll call him now!”

The shorter man took a seat next to her, and rested his ankle on his knee. He watched as she dialed Mike's number sloppily.

“Don't worry yourself, Four Eyes.”

“Huh?” She looked up from her phone.

“Hauling your heavy ass here wasn't _that_ troubling...”

Again, she ignored his insult. She simply smiled, then laughed to herself.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What's so damn funny?”

“It's just,” She sobered up her laughter. “You took me to dinner because you owed me. Now, I owe you for letting me sleep over.”

His mouth twitched into a smirk. “You can do me a favor later, Hanji.”

Her eyes widened slightly. It was the first time he had called her by her actual name and not “Four Eyes” as he'd stuck on her.

“But for now,” he got up and had her stand to her feet. Maybe it was just her hangover, but he seemed to be less of an ice prince this morning. Maybe she was finally melting the ice away, maybe his barrier had broken down, maybe—

  


“Make the fucking bed.”

 

Nevermind.

  


Hanji sighed, smiling as she shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Yes, _mon capitaine_ .”

Levi left her to pick up his kids. That was his first date in years. (He never did have time for things such as dates.) He had to say though, this had been his most interesting one.

 

* * *

**Extra (During Hanji and Levi's date):**

_Ding-dong..._

Nanaba got up from the carpeted floor, leaving Moblit to fend for himself with the kids for a while.

“You're going down!” She heard Eren shriek, likely tackling the poor man down. A sound crash, and Moblit's yelp indicated that.

She opened the door. “Hello?”

Mike looked down. His eyes widened.

_She is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen._ Was all that ran through his head.

“You smell like lilacs.” He muttered to himself, subconsciously.

Nanaba smiled sheepishly, not sure if she just heard what she heard. “Huh?”

Mike snapped himself out of it. “I mean...” he shook his head. “Is Moblit here?”

“Uh...”

Moblit emerged from the hallway. Three little kids clung to his arms and limbs.

“Yeah...” Nanaba nodded, glancing behind her.

“Thanks.” Mike nodded. He felt his cheeks go red the more he felt the woman's gaze on his back and sort of hoped he didn't do something stupid like trip on a flat surface.

Moblit was busy trying to get Eren to stop gnawing his ankles, but he looked up at his friend anyways.

“U-um...” he raised an eyebrow. “Do you have a fever or something, Mike...?”

 

**A/N:** Here it is, a second chapter! This was originally to be a oneshot, but now it's a twoshot I guess haha. I tried to give a little more detail this chapter as I noticed the first one was a bit too short. Enjoy :D

 


	3. Now I'm A Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just wanted to go to the supermarket with his kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this was meant to be just a one-shot LOLI really liked the feedback from the last two chapters! Thank you guys so much :D This was originally much longer, but I've split it to make way for a chapter 4. I hope you enjoy =u= Constructive criticism is still accepted!

It had been a week since the dinner and Levi hadn't seen Hanji at all. He contemplated meeting her again, but he quickly found himself preoccupied with other worries. Namely, suddenly being called to work the day shift which was normally when he would care for Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. On his night shift, he'd usually ask Nanaba, or his old colleagues, Petra and Auruo, to come over to watch them. Too bad for him, Nanaba was out of town and Petra and Auruo were apparently celebrating their anniversary.

“What about—“

Petra sighed. “Levi, I'm really sorry but Auruo and I have planned this all last week and we'll be out all night...”

Levi rubbed his temples.

“Why don't you ask Hanji?” His friend suggested. “You went on a date with her last week right?”

He narrowed his eyes. “It _wasn't_ a date.”

“That's not what Nanaba told me.” Petra replied in a sing-song voice.

Levi thought about it anyways. He was planning to see her again, and she _did_ owe him from last time.

“Well...” he murmured. He heard a car start in the background, along with Auruo shouting, “We'll be late!”

Petra was speedwalking to her car. “Give it a shot, Levi. She seems capable with kids. I really have to go, I'm sorry!”

 

_Click_

The phone was off before he could really answer. He guessed he had no choice.

 

* * *

 

“How are you doing up there, Bertholdt?” Hanji grinned, watching her new coworker who was currently stacking a can pyramid. Reiner was supposed to be helping, but the blond had disappeared into the other aisles.

“F-fine, Miss Hanji, I— woah, woah..” The ladder he was on wobbled a bit.

Her phone then went off. “Hm?”

There was a crash, and the boy was on the floor. “Ow.”

Hanji sighed, reaching to help the boy pick up the cans. She answered her phone.

“Hel-”

“Look, this is out of the blue but..I need you over here, Four Eyes.”

* * *

“The emergency numbers are on the fridge. Here's Eren's blanket, he can't sleep without it.” Levi shoved a folded blanket, and a red scarf into her arms. “Mikasa's scarf needs washing, and Armin's coloring books are all put away on the 2nd shelf.”

The woman gave him a small pout. “I thought you were gonna ask to hang out.”

“What are you, 10?”

Hanji stuck her tongue out. “You got me excited.”

“Tough. You owe me.”

Cold as always.

“Anyways, where are those cuties?” Hanji grinned.

Levi turned his head to the side, calling for the three in questions. Armin was the first to come out. He had been in the kitchen and was clutching a mini box of Cheerios. Mikasa was dragging Eren who had gotten into that bag of marshmallows he had desperately wanted from before.

Their father felt an oncoming headache. The kitchen was likely a _mess_. He'd have to clean it later.

Armin's face lit up upon spotting Hanji.

“It's you!” he smiled.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “Papa, is she babysitting us?”

Levi nodded. “Be good for her, understand?”

Eren's bright green eyes studied Hnaji for a moment. The boy dropped his marshmallows and walked straight up to her.

“You're that lady who had a playdate with our dad.”

“Playdate?” Hanji laughed, her hands on her hips.

Levi grit his teeth a little, lightly flushing in embarrassment. Hanji could see his ears reddening. “Yes...and she'll be babysitting you tonight.”

Armin began hopping up and down in excitement. He squealed, his arms went up in the air, sending the box of Cheerios flying. Bits of the cereal scattered over the floor and upon his hair. Too late, Levi gained a migrane.

* * *

The scientist looked over the list Levi had given her. Judging by the house and the lists, Levi was definitely a man of order. His house was spotless, save for the messes his kids made reccently. There were Post-Its on his fridge that would remind him on time for things like,

“School play, 7:30pm”

“Paperwork by 12 am”

“Dentist appointment for Eren, 4 pm”

  
  


Checking the list again, Hanji found it was time to get all the kids ready for bed. Speaking of, Mikasa entered the kitchen sipping a juice box.

“Mikasa!” Hanji looked down at her. “I was just looking for you..where are your brothers?”

The juice box started to sound empty when the little girl popped the straw out of her mouth. “In the hallway.”

“Do you mind getting them for me?” Hanji leaned her hands on her knees as she lowered herself to Mikasa's level. “Tell them they need to brush their teeth?”

The girl shook her head. “You have to brush Eren's teeth.”

Hanji raised an eyebrow and glanced side to side before looking back at Mikasa. “...Why's that?”

* * *

  
“Eren hold still!”

“ _No!_ ”

The babysitter had to cling to Eren's shoulders to keep him steady (and from escaping) as she brushed his teeth for him. In the mirror, she could already see signs of tooth decay. No wonder Levi tried to keep him away from sugar. The kid was hyper as it was, and his teeth weren't going down a good road.

“The bristles tickle!” Eren whined. She swore this kid was part Titan like in that show so many little kids watched. 

To his left, Armin was brushing his teeth calmly watching Eren. He elbowed Mikasa. “Dad would've intimidated him.”

Hanji raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. She had to scare Eren a little, did she?

She kneeled down to Eren's level, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Eren. Did you know that not brushing your teeth can lead to your teeth rotting, and losing them permanently?” Hanji suddenly had a very serious look on her face. Eren could only respond by bulging out his eyes, and grabbing the toothbrush from her grasp. Immediately, he started brushing his teeth himself. Satisfied, the woman's expression returned to a cheerful demeanor.

“Wow...” Armin wiped his mouth after spitting into the sink. “It takes daddy...like...seventy times...but that was fast!”

“Huh, really?” Hanji tilted her head.

Mikasa looked up, some foam still on her mouth. “Yeah..it's funny when he gets annoyed. Especially to Eren.”

All three kids giggled in agreement.

“Sometimes, he gets so annoyed, his ears turn pink.” Mikasa finished up by washing her hands.

Eren walked up to her once he had finished, indicating he wanted to be carried. Hanji chuckled and picked him up, resting him on her hip. She looked at the list again.

“9 pm, bedtime story.” Hanji glanced at Eren, and his siblings. “You guys want a bedtime story?”

The eldest of the three nodded his head. “I like the book about the three princesses that protected their kingdom!”

Hanji led them to their bedroom. “Oh, I know that book!”

She laid Eren in bed, inbetween Mikasa and Armin. “Princess Maria, Rose, and Sina.” she grinned.

“They're so awesome!” Eren exclaimed, his hands balled into little fists.

Armin pouted beside him. “We heard that story four times already.”

“Well what do _you_ suggest?” Eren crossed his arms.

His brother sat up in bed to think. “How about..this time we tell a story?”

“About dad?” Mikasa sat up. “Miss Hanji would laugh.”

“Now that sounds interesting.” Said woman grinned. “You three can take turns telling it.”

The brunette raised his hand. “I'll go first!”

* * *

  
In his office, Levi was working diligently. His hand was about ready to fall apart, but he was almost finished. He checked his phone. 10:24 pm. His kids would all be in bed by now. The man wondered how Hanji was doing. She hadn't called since he left, so everything must have been going well so far. Levi hoped she survived the ordeal of brushing Eren's teeth.

In a few minutes, he could finally get off work. Sipping his coffee, he couldn't get the feeling of worry off the back of his mind. For a moment, he paused, and sneezed. He narrowed his eyes a little.

_'Someone's talking about me?'_

 

* * *

“And I thought dad was gonna start cleaning the garbage!” Eren exclaimed, his arms in the arm trying to emphasize his words.

Hanji laughed. “He's that much of a clean-freak eh?”

Eren lied back down and nodded. “Uh-huh,”

His sister cuddled up to Eren's side, sleepiness evident on her face. She gave a yawn. “Yup...but we still love him anyways.” Armin seemed to have drifted to sleep a while ago.

The woman pulled the covers over them. “You guys get some sleep now, okay?”

Eren nodded at her and smiled. His eyes drooped down until they closed, and placed a hand on both of his sibling's in his sleep. She couldn't help but giggle to herself at how cute they all were. They seemed so protective of one another, Eren especially. Hanji made her way to the door and turned off the lights, about to leave.

“Hanji?”

She paused, hearing the little voice, belonging to Armin. His golden hair was a little tangled as he rubbed his eyes.

“Yes?” She replied.

“I almost forgot to say...” he started. “That you'd make an amazing mommy.”

Hanji felt her heart soften. Her cheeks flushed and she returned a smile to him.

“Good night, Armin.”

She closed the door, and turned off the lights.

  
  


**A/N:** I think this chapter was kind of OOC..I sort of wrote it while I had a headache LOL Chapter 4 will be up maybe tomorrow, mainly because this chapter was getting so long so it had to be split. I hope you liked it :D

 


	4. Thunderstorms and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just wanted to go to the supermarket with his three kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah I apologize for the wait D: This chapter was written so long ago but I took off some time typing it to focus on my drawings. (Again, writing's just a hobby haha) Also that this chapter's incredibly short? I didn't mean it to be so short OTL I also already wrote chapter 5 so no worries! I just have to type it haha Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm gonna say this now, I assume this fic to have 7 chapters? Maybe 10 if I can't get to the end of it in 7 chapters, but we'll see :D

Thunder crashed loudly after a flash of lightning illuminated the small children's room. Armin bolted upright, squealing and clutching the sheets closer. He hid his face in the sheets, wanting to hide at all costs. The thunder boomed again and Armin felt no longer safe. Eren and Mikasa hadn't stirred much. His brother only made the occasional babbling noise in his sleep, but the storm hadn't woken them up. The boy tried to shake them awake, but they wouldn't budge. He heard a low rumble of thunder again before he finally decided to get up with a pillow (For protection against monsters, he thought) and dash to the guestroom.

Hanji was already deeply asleep. She loved storms, and was easily lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain. Her door creaked open and there was the pitter patter of little feet on the cold wood floor. Armin crawled carefully into Hanji's bed, and curled up against her bed. The woman shifted a little, still not waking, but turned to face Armin. She seemed not to sense him there as she threw an arm around him and pulled him into a loose hug causing Armin to gasp a little. He covered his mouth to keep her from waking up, but snuggled into her arms anyways feeling safe at last.

* * *

The mattress creaked, waking Mikasa a bit. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision resting on her brother who now was sitting upright, looking frightened.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Mikasa sat up. She knew he wouldn't be afraid of something like a storm. In fact, storms excited him more thananything. Her brother's eyes were brimmed a little with tears. Turning to Mikasa, he pulled her into a hug, and she rubbed his back.

"I had a nightmare..." he murmured into her shoulder. Mikasa frowned.

"Hey, daddy's not gonna leave us," She reminded him. Eren only responded by hugging her tighter. They stayed quiet for a moment before Eren wiped his nose and glanced around. "Where's Armin?"

* * *

"So he's been in here..." Eren whispered as he and Mikasa peeked into the guestroom. The floor was awfully cold for their feet, the sister noted.

"Eren, let's go to bed already..."

"Hm?" Eren looked back at her. "Okay..." Just as the boy was ready to turn back, his sister grabbed his hand and led him inside the guestroom.

"Ohhh..." Eren nodded, understanding.

The two crawled into bed beside their babysitter. Eren clung to Hanji's side, while Mikasa embraced Eren's.

* * *

It was 12:27 pm when Levi finally got back home. A storm had brewed up, delaying him a good 20 minutes. The rain pounded on the car roof loudly as the wind and thunder grew stronger.

When he got inside, he was soaked to the bone. His precious cravat was ruined as well. He mussed his hair a little and took off his shoes.. He took note of the house being eerily dark and...quiet? The living room was tidy, and the kitchen had no food residue on the floor or walls. The hall could have used some work, but it was still clean.

The man raised an eyebrow. He didn't take Hanji to be a neat person, even a little bit. Levi headed upstairs to his kids, but could not find them in their bed. Levi felt a hint of fear in his gut. Had the storm scared them, and they ran to look for him? He checked his room and found them no where. Levi had only one other place to check. He crept to the guestroom, hoping nothing had really happened to them.

When he opened the door, he felt his usual grim expression turn into surprise. All three of them, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren, were huddled up with Hanji under the covers. Her auburn hair was splayed out on the pillows, while her arms were protectively wrapped around the kids like some mother bear. The kids had not known Hanji for more than a day, and already they felt so safe with her.

Not wanting to wake them, Levi slowly closed the door. He made his way to his own room to prepare for bed. Slipping into Pjs, he thought to himself. Since Hanji had come into his life, he had been smiling more, at least in secret. Whether it was her annoyingly sunny disposition to actually put him in a , to actually getting his kids to behave, she didn't disappoint him. He laid his head on the pllow, allowing himself to drift to sleep. Perhaps he'd open up to her. Even a little bit.

**A/N:** Chapter 5 should be in by tomorrow or a couple of days e3o Maybe Tuesday since I'm sorta free that day haha :D


	5. Look At All These Weird-Ass Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just wanted to go to the supermarket with this three kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, as promised by the next day =u= This one takes us more into Levi's past about how got to adopting Eren, Mikasa, and Armin! People seemed to be questioning about that and I had an idea I liked. Sorry if it's a little too vague D: Enjoy!

Levi was never one to involve himself too much in romance. In high school, he didn't focus on his grades often. In fact, he'd skip school many times to hang out with kids who were involved in street gangs. He almost didn't get to graduate until a family friend, "Uncle Erwin" (Although he would refer to him as "old man" or "grandpa.") straightened him out before it was too late. He'd only befriended one girl, named Petra Ral. They ended up dating for a couple months, until Petra and he realized they basically did the same things they did before calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. There wasn't much spark, and they were soon over. Yet, they continued to be good friends without any awkwardness.

College had gone by quickly, Levi staying at the top of his class. But once it was over, he found himself alone. He rarely saw his parents, and he had no siblings.

He was on his walk one rainy evening. Carrying a black umbrella, he trudged through the gloomy weather hoping not to be delayed. The sound of a bell and a door opening made him glance to his left. Levi watched as a father came out of a toy store, handing his daughter a new box of sidewalk chalk to draw with. He saw how happy she made her father with just her smile.

No. No way. Children? He wouldn't make a very good father, he thought. He hated brats, didn't he? Levi shook his head and continued his walk. Ahead of him, his eyes wandered to the orphanage he'd always pass by on his way to work. Little kids were being taken back inside after the rain had gotten a little harder

* * *

Levi woke up with a start. His eyes were wide, taking in his surroundings. Another strange dream? It didn't surprise him. He'd been having a lot of these lately. Except this one seemed to have taken him back many years ago. Checking the clock beside him, it read 4:50 am. The dawn hadn't even arrived yet. Levi laid on his back, closing his eyes again to try to catch some sleep before he got up, but opened them again hearing a shuffling downstairs. Was Armin sleep walking again?

When he got up to investigate, he found Hanji slipping on her jacket and boots in the living room.

"Oi..."

"Hm?" The scientist turned to face him. "Oh! You're awake.." she kept her voice hushed. "They're still asleep, don't worry." She smiled.

"Mhm..." Levi nodded, walking towards her a little.

The woman zipped up her jacket and headed out the door.

"Shitty Glasses," Levi leaned against the wall.

Hanji raised an eyebrow, and nodded waiting for an answer.

"Thanks for watching them." he started.

The taller of the two nodded. "It was nothing. They were pretty well behaved," she grinned.

"Would you.." he swallowed a bit. "Be willing to baby sit them again for me?"

Hanji gave him a look that just had "Oh my God" painted all over it.

Levi continued to look at her. "...Is that a y-"

"Yes!" She shouted. Quickly, she covered her mouth, remembering the kids were still sleeping. "I mean," Hanji lowered her voice. "Yes!"

"Tch," Levi opened the door, pulling her by hood of her jacket and leading her out. "Go home, four eyes."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, giving a final wave at the door. "See you tomorrow, short stub."

Before he could retort, she was already walking down the street probably laughing at his reaction. He scowled, gripping the doorknob feeling defeated, and closed it slowly.

* * *

It was the afternoon, and Levi's house had been empty almost all day. The kids were taken to school and Levi was out to run a few errands. In the corner of his living room, his phone rang.

_Ring..ring..._

_"Levi? I trust you're doing well. It's been so long, what, 4 years now?"_ The man gave a chuckle. " _I'm coming to visit next week. I heard you've adopted kids? Three even. I can't wait to see them. I'd like to meet your wife too, she must be a lovely lady. See you then. Tell those three Uncle Erwin is coming!"_

**A/N:** Aah again this is short orz I think it's my handwriting, I write so big it looks like I've written more words than I have LOL This is mostly some development. Levi's backstory is kind of vague, but there should be some more explanations to it, especially with the visit of Erwin :D


	6. Uncle Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just wanted to go to the supermarket with his three kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make sure this would be longer than 700 words =u= I ended up writing 2,000+ words! I'm sorry I was slow, preparing for college and everything is stressful D: I will get to 7 or 10 chapters though. Just please bear with me!

 

* * *

"You didn't."

"I did."

Mike shook his head. "I knew I smelled something wrong with you."

Hanji buried her face in her hands. She took a seat on the box of cans they were supposed to be stacking that cold morning. Mike sat beside her.

"Why'd you say yes if you were going to stress like this?" He asked.

"I dunno...I wanted to help him?" she said, voice muffled.

Mike stroked his chin thoughtfully with a smirk. "Maybe you just  _like_  him an don't know it."

His coworker replied with a swift elbow to the side and a laugh.

"No way!" she said.

Even though Mike laughed with her, he wasn't stupid. He could tell she obviously had grown some sort of liking to he and his family. He remembers when she first came back from babysitting for them. The woman wouldn't shut up about how "cute Eren was trying to wrestle that Titan!" or how "the house was so clean I could see my face in the dishes!"

Hanji sighed. "Anyways...I have no idea how to be a wife. I'm not mother material y'know."

Mike shrugged. "Just be yourself and don't stress too much eh?" The man stood up and gathered more cans to stack.

"Let's get this finished before Shadis catches us slacking off or something."

His phone suddenly went off, alerting him of a text message. Hanji leaned over to get a look at the message. "Who texted you?"

"Nanaba." Mike replied, looking down at his phone.

She grinned deviously. "Ohh, the girl who smelled like lilacs you almost embarrassed yourself in front of?"

There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he lowered his head down and hid under his long blond bangs. "Yes..."

Hanji cackled a bit, giving him a encouraging pat on the back. Other works started to eye them strangely hearing Hanji's loud laughter.

"Hanji you're drawing attention, stop it, oh my God..." Mike pleaded with a hushed voice.

* * *

"We have a granpa?" Eren asked as Levi brushed his hair.

"...He's as old as one." his father shrugged.

"He doesn't look old..." Armin said, eyeing the photo of their 'Uncle Erwin'

Mikasa gave one look at the photo. "He looks like Armin."

Her brother responded with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Don't be silly." Levi stood up, reaching for Armin next to comb his hair. "Armin's eyebrows don't look drawn on with marker."

Mikasa and Eren couldn't help but snicker.

When the doorbell rang, Eren turned quickly and scurried to the door yelling "I'll get it!"

"Hanjiiii!" Eren smiled brightly at her. Hanji knelt down to give the boy a high five.

"Ereeeen!" She said, mimicking him.

Levi glanced at the door and noticed how different she looked. She must've changed her usually dress style for this since her usually messy (and stained by God knows what, he might add) clothes were replaced by clean and neatly worn ones. Her hair was down as well, looking like it had been actually combed. Her glasses were the same as well as that giant grin of hers, giving her that same "Hanji-ness" Levi knew.

"Finally combed that rat's nest out eh, Han?"

Hanji's face dropped into a frown. "I spent an hour combing this! You better appreciate it!"

Levi snorted at her, earning him a tongue stuck out by his son.

"Oi, this isn't time for us to play around." Levi reminded her, giving Armin's hair one final comb. "Erwin gets here any minute now."

She waved him off and laughed. "Relax, we'll be fine!"

Levi rolled his eyes.

She wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't relaxed herself. In fact, she felt even more uneasy than this morning. She just hoped her change in appearance would ease her with how Erwin was going to think of them.

"You look pretty," Armin told her, looking up with a sparkle in his eyes. The scientist bent down and pulled at his cheek a bit.

"Aw Armin, who taught you to be this sweet?" She smiled, resulting in the blond hiding his face in his hands. "Certainly not your rude father."

Said father glowered at her.

_Ding dong..._

The two adults turned their heads at the doorway. Armin took the initiative and led Hanji and the others by the hand to the living room.

"We'll get ready, Papa!" He called. By the time Levi could realize it, the four were gone.

Levi raised an eyebrow at them, a tad suspicious of their behavior.

_Ding dong..._

He had no more time. That was Erwin.

Once he opened the door, Erwin gave him a warm smile.

"Levi!" He chuckled. "Still not grown so much I see."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're not late for once. Not constipated anymore, I see."

Erwin laughed and stepped inside, putting his coat down. He had an eager look on his face that sort of started to irk the shorter man. Nonetheless, he still felt glad to see him again.

Erwin looked around his living room. Levi had certainly proved himself, he thought. The house was spotless no doubt, except for toys scattered on the floor.

"I have to say Levi, I didn't know you were the fatherly type." He said.

"Neither did I."

Suddenly, the two heard wailing coming from the kid's rooms.

* * *

Hanji desperately tried to soothe Eren, patting his back. The seven year old had bit his thumb and was crying relentlessly. Lost at what to do, she tried her best to comfort him with words and actions she had seen her mother do.

"Eren!" she said. "Try to calm down, it's okay!"

Eren just whined even louder. He dramatically sobbed. "I bit my thumb! Ohh I'm gonna die!"

"Eren- what?" She raised an eyebrow at him. The boy started to cry louder again.

Armin scurried in the room, whispering, "They're coming!"

Their babysitter sat in confusion until Eren nodded at Armin, and started to wail. Startled, Hanji rocked him back and forth to calm him down.

Erwin and Levi stood at the threshold. "What's going on?" Their uncle asked.

Once Eren noticed Erwin in the doorway, he ceased his crying and clung to Hanji affectionately like a koala bear. Hanji blinked, looking over Eren wondering why he had just stopped.

"Uh.." she started, slowly forming words. "Eren hurt himself and-"

"Wow," Erwin interrupted. "He really adores you! You must be Levi's wife."

The scientist put up a casual smile. Their uncle had arrived and she was barely prepared. Internally, she sighed in relief and counted herself lucky that he hadn't caught her at a bad time.

The child in her arms innocently looked up at Erwin, a hand wiping away his crocodile tears. "Hey...you're the old man in the photo!" he laughed.

Erwin slowly laughed in response. "Haha...what?"

"So, who wants dinner?" Levi quickly cut in.

* * *

" _What_  are you doing?" Levi whispered a growl at Hanji while she was getting the dishes ready for dinner. He was busy wiping down the counter top after an attempt at plating the dinner beautifully turned out to be a bit of a disaster.

" _Me?_ " Hanji whispered back as harshly. "How would I know Eren would suddenly start crying? I didn't even see him hurt himself!"

"Oh I don't know, because you were supposed to be mothering him?!"

" _Excuse me_ , I'm not exactly mother material!"

Despite their whispers, their bickering could be heard from all the way in the dining room. Erwin awkwardly kept quiet, looking down at his lap while Mikasa and her siblings set up the table around him.

"It's probably nothing." Mikasa spoke up next to him as she placed his plate in front of him. "They're just a little bit stressed, I think..."

By the time Levi and Hanji got back, both looked a tad irritated at the other as they set the food down with some force.

Armin finished off the table by putting a center piece he had made himself earlier from popsicle sticks and pipe cleaners.

"Bow appetite!" He said cheerily, sitting at his seat.

Levi pushed his seat in for him. "That's  _bon apetit,_ Armin."

Hanji sat down in between the he and Eren. "That was a good try though," she grinned, patting the child's head. Their father rolled his eyes watching Armin focus all his attention on her with his eyes lit up. Out of all the three, Armin seemed to really look at Hanji like his mother.

Eren took note of the negative air around them as he took his seat.

"Aw," he said. "Did you and mama fight, papa?"

Levi took one glance at his son and replied with a stern, "No."

When Eren turned to face Hanji, she only curtly turned away with a "Hmph." And continued to eat her food.

Erwin, who sat next to Eren, elbowed him lightly. "Maybe they should just kiss and make up already," he chuckled.

The boy's green eyes widened with inspiration. "Papa! Make up and kiss with mama!"

Levi stopped mid chew, whilst Hanji dropped her fork in shock.

"Wha- what was that?" Hanji laughed, picking up her fork. She hoped she had heard him wrong.

"Kiss and make up!" Eren started a chant. Armin joined in beside him.

Levi waved a hand at them to quiet them down.

"Oh come on," Erwin said. "Forgive and forget. That sets a good example for these guys doesn't it?"

The uncle crossed his arms, a slight smirk on his face. "You guys can't kiss  _one_  time?" His voice was laced with a challenging tone.

Levi glanced at his "wife", asking for her silent okay. Hanji could do nothing but shrug at him.

_'We'd sure do an awful job at being convincing him.'_ She thought to herself.  _'..It's just one kiss.'_

Before them, the kids and their uncle seemed to be watching eagerly, leaning over the table.

With a gulp, the single father leaned toward her until he could almost feel hear warm breath on his lips. Hanji suddenly leaned into him. She kissed him chastely, and pulled away as swiftly as she had kissed him. She had taken him by surprise, causing him to widen his eyes for a moment, but he returned to his usual stoic expression as if it hadn't affected him at all.

"There." he said. "See, we kissed and made up."

Mikasa crossed her arms in disappointment. "What a lame kiss."

Her father scowled.

* * *

Erwin was getting ready to leave. He had stayed another hour after dinner, much to Hanji's dismay fearing for how much longer she could hold up her façade. In that hour, however, she and Levi had managed to get past Erwin. They stuck to holding hands, and even leaning on the other's shoulder. Hanji couldn't help but laugh when Levi was mostly the one leaning due to his shorter stature.

"Well, it was certainly nice to visit," Erwin said, shrugging on his coat.

"Yeah...the kids seem to like you." Levi nodded, arms crossed.

"And Hanji...she seems just like your type."

"You don't know my type." He shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that" Erwin smirked Hadn't he had this conversation before?

The taller man headed out the door. "I'll see you at Christmas, hm?"

Levi held the door open for him. "Got it."

"Be good while I'm gone."

"Yeah..." He glared a bit, hearing Erwin's mocking tone and watched him leave with a shit- eating grin on his face.

Levi moved to shut the door behind him, but a gloved hand covered his and stopped him.

"I'm gonna...head home too," Hanji smiled sheepishly. He noted she had prepared to leave early. Her black jacket was already on her, along with the gloves. Levi tentatively shifted his hand away from under her's. The two felt an awkward air between them. The fact that they were alone at the moment didn't help at all.

He simply nodded, watching as she grabbed her wool scarf to wrap around her neck. "...Four Eyes."

"Yeah?" The brunette looked up.

"About that kiss earlier..." His gaze rested on the floor.

The scientist's face reddened. "Ah...I.." A smile grew on her face to try to laugh it off. "I acted on impulse back there huh?"

She laughed and smirked. "You're not grossed out by it are you? I know how clean you like to be."

He shook his head. "No no...I was fine. We're friend's aren't we?"

Hanji nodded. "Right! We're comfortable with each other."

Levi kept his arms crossed and nodded back. "We could do it again and it'd be like nothing, right?"

"Right, of course!" the woman grinned, pushing her glasses up.

"We'd feel nothing."

Both of them fell silent for a moment. In an instant, Levi grabbed her by the arm and kissed her, less timidly than last time. Hanji was taken by surprise but responded against him in no time, closing her eyes. Unconsciously, she had leaned more into him, her forehead now resting against his.

Levi slowly pulled back, face only inches from her's.

"See?" he breathed. His cheeks were flushed. "Nothing..."

"Nothing at all..." Hanji nodded. He released his grip on her arm, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"..I'll see uh...see you tomorrow!" she backed up to his porch, waving a hand.

"Yeah.." Levi gave her a small wave.

As she left, he felt the cold air of fall hit him as he closed the door as quickly as possible. He put a finger to his lips for a moment, wondering  _what the hell_ had compelled him to do that. Thinking he was alone, he went up to the kitchen to get a much needed cup of coffee.

But at the top of the stairs, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had seen everything.

"Do you think it worked?" Eren whispered.

Mikasa nudged him. "Of course...they kissed didn't they?"

Armin smiled, turning to his brother and sister. "I think we can have a mommy now."

**A/N:**  I think this chapter I had the most trouble with OTL I think it lacked flow here and there, and maybe some OOCness. I also am really sorry this took 2 weeks (?) to actually post! I was working on my art, and school's taken a toll on me this week D: Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. I hope to post Chapter 7 soon, and get this fic done c:


	7. Halloween Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just wanted to go to the supermarket with this three kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH I TOOK WAY TOO LONG. NEVER AGAIN. I'm so so sorry :c Two weeks is too long, I'll work harder askjdsg I wanted to make sure this chapter was long, and not just 700 or even 500 words. School's really taken a toll on me. And I should be writing my college essay too LOL Anyways, enjoy!

Another week passed where Levi nor Hanji saw much of each other. Hanji hadn't left any texts for him, and Levi didn't need hr babysitting services at the moment. It was as if they tried their hardest not to cross the other's paths. Frankly, neither of the two could confront each other after that certain encounter.

Levi stared at the number on his phone indecisively. His mind flashed back to that night where for some ludicrous reason, he went and kissed the woman who babysat his kids, leaving him with some very mixed feelings. He didn't know what came over him. It was an awkward kiss that including stumbling and even some teeth clacking from the suddenness, but it had warmth. A warmth Levi hadn't felt in a very long time. He was starting to feel satisfied with himself that he had actually been that bold. The shocked, and rosy cheeked look on Hanji's face was a perk, he mused.

But now he'd have to face her again.

Halloween was just in a matter of days. His trio of kids adored the holiday, and even prepared for it extra early. Eren picked out a werewolf costume, who much to his father's chagrin, refused to remove the mask for days after they bought it. Armin wanted to be a mummy this year, and used toilet paper to cover himself from head to toe. Mikasa, having had trouble picking out her costume, prompted with being a black cat after a bell necklace caught her eye.

They also planned on taking someone else with them.

"We gotta invite Miss Hanji!" Eren exclaimed.

Levi was forced to call her after what felt like an eternity.

"Oi..." He said in a bit of a deadpan after getting a hold of her.

Hanji on the other line gave a noise of surprise. "Hey!"

"Can you come over right now?"

She chuckled. "Are we at least hanging out this time?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

Hanji's eyebrow cocked up in interest. She spun slowly in her chair, and tilted her head. "Whaat? You're serious this time?"

She heard a sigh from the other line. "Are you busy on Halloween?"

* * *

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Hanji half shouted once the man had opened the door to her.

"Because I knew you'd react like this."

Eren toddled to the doorway, a bowlful of Titan Flakes in his hands. "Papa, stop trying to scare her away!"

Levi's frown deepened. "Eren, stop eating those, you'll spoil your dinner."

Hanji snicked and replied. "Your dad doesn't scare me."

Said father sent a deadpan look at her.

"She's going trick or treating with us, Eren." He said, looking back at his son.

The eight year old gasped and put his bowl down, running to hug the woman's legs.

"What are you gonna be? What are you gonna be?" Eren asked, looking up at her with excited green eyes.

His babysitter leaned down to ruffle his brown tresses. "Actually, I have a witch costume from last year!"

"Tch, suits you." Levi said.

Hanji scoffed. "And what are  _you_  going as?"

The single father crossed his arms. "Please. I'm not wearing a costume."

Eren began to whine loudly in protest. "Dad, you promised!"

"I did no such thing."

Hanji kneeled down to the boy's height and pouted, her lips curled and stared up at Levi pleadingly with the biggest eyes she could muster. Eren followed suit, verdant eyes giving his father his best puppy dog face.

" _Pleaaaaaaase?_ " Eren said.

"No." His dad persisted.

"You have a Dracula costume from years ago!" His son replied.

"No."

Levi glared at the both of them. The two only continued their stares, their eyes practically sparkling with stars at this point.

"Do it for Eren," Hanji nodded, leaning forward to squish the boy's cheek.

He hated to admit it but that was  _adorable_.

" _Fine!"_  Levi growled.

"Yes!" Eren and Hanji exclaimed at once, high fiving each other. The babysitter smirked at his father.

"And Levi, you won't even need to wear makeup!"

"Watch it, Shitty Glasses."

* * *

"This is shhtupid..." Levi hissed through plastic fanged teeth, a little too big for his mouth which ended giving him a lisp.

"Lighten up! Look at all this candy they got!" Hanji shook her head at him.

"Which will rot their teeth to kingdom come."

Levi did his best to continue to glare at Hanji, but almost as soon as she was busy with the kids again, he took time to appreciate the costume she had on tonight. She had probably found it in some cheap Halloween store, but it did look good on her. The long purple dress she wore accented her curves a bit, something a bit new to him as she always seemed to wear loose or very comfortable clothes around him. He smirked, thinking of how her wild, cackling laughter was perfect for her Witch costume.

In return, Hanji often glanced behind her to make sure her favorite, surly friend was keeping up with the group, and also managing to appreciate him actually dressed up for Halloween. There was some vampire trend going on lately, but him as a classic Dracula worked well. That silly cravat (or man-bib, as she had teased him before he always had on was perfect too.

The three kids ran ahead of them, and up to the next house's door. When they rung to the doorbell, a blonde haired boy dressed like a skeleton opened it. His expression turned a little sour upon seeing Eren.

Eren returned a glare. "Jean, what are you doing here? This is Marco's house!"

"Marco and I are trick or treating!" Jean stuck out a tongue at him. Marco happened to arrive at the door just as he was mentioned, looking very confused in his cut-in-half zombie costume.

"Hey Eren!" Hanji came up behind him, and pulled his cheek a bit. "You're playing nice, right?"

The boy pouted and shrugged, looking down at his feet. "Yes..."

Marco looked up at Hanji, tilting his head in curiosity. "Who is she?"

The woman smiled and looked down. "I'm-"

Armin suddenly popped up behind him with an excited grin. "She's my new mommy!"

Levi nearly spat his fake fangs out.

Hanji rose a finger up to correct him. "Actually, I'm-"

"Hah?" Jean raised an eyebrow. "Your dad got married so fast?"

"Yeah!" Armin said cheerily. "And she tells the best stories, and can out wrestle Eren any day!"

"No way!" Jean shook his head.

Behind him, Marco's mother was showing her son the time on her watch.

"Guys, we should head out now before all the full sized candy bars are gone." Marco piped up.

Mikasa nodded, and held out her bag. "I barely got any candy at all."

Levi glanced at the boy's mother and gave a nod. "We'll have them back before 9."

"Then let's go already!" Eren took the lead and ran ahead to the other houses, his siblings and friends trailing behind him. Jean ran ahead up to Eren's pace and tried to race him to the next house.

Once they started to leave, Hanji fell back to Levi.

"Levi..."

"What."

The scientist's voice lowered to a whispered squeal. "Armin called me his  _mommy._ "

"Trick or treat!"

The old woman at the door gave a soft smile. "Ohh aren't you all so cute!"

Each of the kids held out their bags as she gave them all a handful of candy.

"One for you, one for you..."

The woman suddenly reached out to Levi and handed him candy. "And one for you!"

The man blinked a couple of times before looking up at her. "I'm not a kid, lady."

The old woman only laughed and ruffled his hair. Levi's eyes widened at the contact, and thought of God knows what could've been on her hands that was now in his hair.

"Of course you're not, young man! Now go on!" She laughed, and waved the group off while closing the door.

Levi turned to face his partner, and dropped the candy given to him into Mikasa's bag. The the little girl glanced up at her father quickly before looking into her bag, silently thanking him for the extra candy with a fist pump. Hanji was trying so hard not to blurt out laughing in his face.

His hair stuck out, out of place from its usual style. Hanji covered her mouth to stifle her giggles as well as she could.

"Don't."

"I-!" She half giggled in between. "I didn't say anything!"

* * *

It was a bit after 9 PM when all of them arrived home, their bags had been filled to the top with candy. Jean and Marco had been brought him long ago.

"Aww..." Hanji sighed, as she carried a sleeping Armin inside. The blond was snuggled right up to her, his candy bag dangled from his elbow. "He's already deep asleep."

She put her felt, purple Witch's hat she had been wearing on the table.

Levi, on the other hand, carried Mikasa and Eren.

"I'm honestly not shruprised. With all that candy they ate, it'sch a wonder my little brats aren't bouncshing off the walls right now."

His babysitter couldn't help but laugh. "You still have those fangs in, eh?"

"Yesch." He replied, unamused. "Now help me bring them upschtairs."

"Shhure thing, shiir!" Hanji laughed, imitating his lisp.

The kids' bedrooms was already ready for them. The lights were dimmed, and their turtle shaped nightlight by the bedside was on. Mikasa had stirred slightly, and woken up in Levi's arms.

She groaned. "Are we home...?" Her eyes were half closed from grogginess.

"Yeah, you fell asleep a while ago. You're juscht in your room now." Levi nodded, placing his daughter next to Eren, just where she liked to be.

"Why are you talking like that papa..." She yawned.

Her father sheepishly looked down and decided to finally get rid of the plastic menaces in his mouth.

"It's not important." He said, lisp finally gone.

Mikasa looked up to see Hanji still there, smiling at her.

"You're still here..." The little girl's eyes widened a bit.

"Of course," Hanji said, voice lowered a bit. "I wouldn't just ditch you guys."

Mikasa gave her a sleepy smile and laid down among her adoptive brothers. She looked up at the woman with arm eyes. "Like Armin said...I wouldn't mind if you were my mommy."

Hanji's face softened into a small smile. Levi noticed and walked over to Mikasa, tucking a raven lock of hair behind her ear.

"Get some rest, got it?" He said, patting her head. His daughter nodded and closed her eyes.

They left the room in silence. Levi closed the door to their room, and finally removed the ridiculous black cape off.

"Hah..." Hanji said, breaking the silence. "They really like me, huh?"

"Yeah, more than I thought." Levi nodded, scratching the back of his head.

Hanji awkwardly rubbed her neck, and walked down the stairs. Levi didn't move. At the bottom, she looked up at him from over her shoulder. "If you don't need me to babysit anymore...I can stop."

Levi raised an eyebrow, following her down the steps slowly. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, we wouldn't want them to get too attached, would we?" She laughed.

The man shook his head, agreeing. She stood there, feeling like she had said something wrong and made an excuse to leave.

"Anyways, it's late-" she pushed her glasses up on her nose. "We can discuss it tomorrow, right?" Hanji put a smile, in spite of him.

Levi scoffed and crossed his arms. "By tomorrow, it better not mean a whole  _two weeks._ I don't bite, Four Eyes, you can call me or something."

"Ohh, did someone miss ol' Hanji?" She smirked suddenly, and reached to pinch his cheek. He quickly swatted her hand away.

"Stop it. As if."

The woman giggled mischievously, took a step forward, and pecked him on the cheek leaving him a tad wide eyed. Alright, she liked the little effect she had on him there. She snickered and grabbed her hat, heading to the door.

"Get back to your coffin and get some rest, Dracula!"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Oh no you don't."

He raced after her, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her down to peck her on the neck. Hanji held her breath, glancing down. The man looked up at her, dark blue eyes still fixed into a mean stare.

She started to laugh. "What was that? Trying to play your part?"

"Shut up."

"What was that for?"

"Well, you pecked me on the cheek with your dirty lips."

"You're such a five year old, Levi."

He face palmed at her childish grinning. When he finally released her, Hanji reached to grab her jacket.

"Before you go, I wanted to say...I wouldn't want you to stop babysitting them." He said quickly, and leaned against the wall across from her.

"That's good." Hanji smiled, and put on her jacket. "I would miss them too much."

"And I'd miss you."

Levi's ears were turning a little pink at this point, an obvious sign of his embarrassment he couldn't help. His babysitter blushed a bit as well.

"Oh, you would?"

"You heard me."

Levi stepped forward. "...Are you free on Saturday?"

Hanji nodded. "I have free time after work. Why?"

By now, Levi's usual scowl had dropped and turned a little hopeful. "Do you want to...have dinner again sometime?"

He looked to the side a bit in thought. "Without the bar this time?"

The woman snickered, remember the last 'date' they had. She smiled back at him. "I'd love to."

She checked her watch, and nearly jumped seeing it was 10 pm already.

"Yikes, Mike might be asleep already and not let me in. I gotta go!" She quickly put on her hat again. As she rushed, she leaned down and pecked Levi at the corner of his mouth again, the second one this night.

"7 PM, on the dot, don't be late!" Hanji called, running out the door.

Levi waved a bit, and let his hand linger on where she had kissed him.

"That damn woman. Leaving me fucking kisses before she goes."

His whole face was red by now.

* * *

**A/N:**  WOO HERE WE HAVE IT, CHAPTER 7. Right before Halloween night too, and I'm glad I finished it! Otherwise, it would've been awkward in November LOL I hope you enjoyed :D


	8. Flirting Is Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just wanted to go to the supermarket with this three kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read:
> 
> SO
> 
> A bit of a warning for near the end of the chapter, for it becomes smut. Yes, smut. I'd appreciate critique on it! It's the first time I've written one in years pfft orz
> 
> If you don't wish to read it, you can just skip over it once it starts to get heated. There's no extras at the bottom, I end the chapter when they finish!  
> The rating on this fic's been raised due to this chapter.  
> However, that's also why I took basically a month to write this chapter. I wanted it to be pretty well done, and long enough so I hope this makes up for the long waiting period D:
> 
> This story's coming to and end, (with only two chapters left :D ) so I'd like to thank everyone who's read, reviewed/commented, and supported it! I've even received fanart for this story by the lovely puerilis-carmen on tumblr! You guys are so awesome c:
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 8!

Mike sipped his bottle of water, before he took a look at Hanji. The woman had busied herself in the mirror trying to comb through the knots and tangles of her damp hair.

"Almost 7, Han." Her room mate reminded her.

"No worries!" Hanji replied, and glanced at him. She brushed her hair down, and looked for a ponytail holder. "I'm almost done here..."

"Can you believe it took me half an hour to comb through all this?" She giggled, and motioned to her hair.

"Soo...is this the same Levi who called you 'Four Eyes' and 'filthy' when you first met?" Mike said.

"Yeep."

"And this is your second date?"

"Not exactly," The brunette replied. "It's the first  _proper_  one I'd say."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Proper?"

Hanji turned to him, tilting her head with a sheepish smile. Her auburn hair was now neatly tied back into a fluffy ponytail. "Let's just say we went out to a bar in the end and I sort of knocked out..."

The man began to smirk. "Did you-"

" _Noo_ ," Hanji quickly replied, waving her hands in defense. "No no no..."

Mike chuckled, and sniffed the air lightly. "What's that I smell? Why it's denial."

His roommate rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, facing him entirely. "So, are you sure you can handle three kids tonight?"

Mike was capable with children. He had only ever babysat one child at a time, but he knew how to keep them busy and not trashing the house.

"Of course. I've babysat dozens of times," He scoffed, taking another sip of his water.

"Ah, but you've never met these kids before," Hanji smirked. "Oh well. If you need help you can always call  _Nanaba_  for back up right?"

An embarrassed blush grew on Mike's face. He narrowed his eyes at his room mate slightly, the both of them joined in a glaring contest.

The doorbell then rang, Hanji whipped her head around, and proceeded to get her boots on.

Mike stood up, and opened the door for her to three excited kids and their father who's facial expression completely contrasted theirs.

"You must be Levi."

"Heey, he really does have a mustach!" Eren exclaimed. Levi promptly nudged Eren a bit at that comment.

Mike gave a laugh and kneeled down to the 8 year old. "And who are you?"

"I'm Eren Jaeger!" He said, puffing his little chest out. "And I'm gonna defeat the Titans in my cereal box!"

Hanji leaned down, grinning upon seeing Mike's expression turn into surprise.

"Good luck, Mike." She murmured.

Levi checked his watch, and sent Mikasa and Armin forward.

"You three better be good, and not rip his mustache off."

"Okay papa!" Armin assured him with bright blue eyes looking up at him.

Hanji took Levi's arm, and hooked it around hers as she quickly dragged the man out the doorstep, to his chagrin. "We'll see you guys soon!"

The three kids waved as their father was pulled away by the excited brunette. Mike waved slowly, eyes a bit wide. "Wait guys...r-rip off my 'stache...?"

* * *

Ah, it was just like the first date all over again, Levi thought. Except this time, Hanji was unnaturally...quiet.

"Are you going to hide from me all night behind that big-ass menu?"

Hanji poked her head from the side. "H-hide? What are you talking about?"

She hoped he had not seen right through her too much. She wanted this date to go smoothly. Sure, she got drunk last time, and the end of the date was blurry, but the first date had been mostly her talking. Hanji realized she hadn't even given him a chance to speak.

"You haven't spoken since we got here, Four Eyes. What is it?"

She lowered her menu, revealing the sheepish expression on her face. "Guess I'm just hungry hah..."

Levi rolled his eyes and sat up in his chair. He scooted closer to the red linen covered table. "C'mon, you're always telling me about what you researched in that, probably, messy lab of yours when we're together." He said. "Let's hear it."

Hanji adjusted her glasses, and leaned closer. "You...want to hear about it?" Her heart swelled with relief.

"Yeah..." he admitted. "You always seem to happy about it. It's..." Levi paused a bit for effect and shrugged. "Refreshing."

Hanji suddenly looked like she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Boy, do I have a lot of news for you then."

Levi faintly smirked at her as if to tell her he was ready for any long winded speech she was going to pull on him.

* * *

Hanji took a bite out of her food before shaking her head. "But, I still have another week to do before I can come to a conclusion."

Levi stared, still not knowing how she managed to eat and speak at once. It wasn't like she spoke, and food started spraying out of her mouth like she didn't know how to eat. It was just that she seemed to stuff spoonfuls in, and swallow them instantly and continue speaking. He had a slight feeling in his gut, fearful she would choke.

"Ugh," he frowned, noticing some food on her cheek. "Clean up around your mouth, Han. You'll start spitting food everywhere."

Hanji rolled her eyes. "Would not."

"Would too."

"You're just insanely particular about cleanliness, you little fiend."

Levi scoffed. He sipped the tea he ordered and tossed her a napkin. "If you don't mind me asking, what got you so into science anyway?"

Hanji paused to thinking, tilting her head to the side. "I guess...I wanted to do something helpful."

The woman laced her fingers together, folding her hands in front of her on the table.

"Science has helped so many breakthroughs to humanity y'know. We've got cures, new discoveries, technology, and all that." She added. "It fascinated me. My mom spent her life researching and taught me everything she knew. She even let me borrow her books that were way too big for me to carry."

Levi noticed that as she spoke, her face had lost the slightly manic grin it usually had. Her expression had turned into one of child-like wonder. He never seemed to notice before how pretty she looked. Her hair was usually haphazardly tied back, and her glasses would be falling down the bridge of her nose, but all together he found those aspects of her special, endearing, and even...cute.

"You big nerd." He said.

"Pfft," Hanji said, and lightly kicked him under the table.

* * *

They arrived at Levi's house, after their date where he had meant to clean up before picking up his kids. Heaven knows there would be no point cleaning up after them while they were still excited from playing games.

Hanji didn't mind and offered to help him. Despite his curt refusal, she assured him it was no big deal since she had babysat and cleaned up many times before anyway.

Levi shrugged. Perhaps he could teach her the art of organizing cleaning products?

"Our dates always end  _so_ interestingly." Hanji giggled, grabbing a duster.

"Gee, I wonder why." Levi shook his head as he stood on the tips of his toes to reach the top of a window to clean.

"I don't hear you complaining," Hanji smirked and crossed her arms at him.

"Oi, get back to work." Levi growled, tossing her a rag.

Hanji pouted and went to the clear door, leading out to the backyard, with a bottle of Windex, shining up the glass till it was crystal clear. Hanji smiled at her handiwork and went to pick up the rest of the kids toys, from the action figures to the dreaded Legos scattered in the corners. She hated to think of how it'd feel if she had unfortunately stepped on one of them  _barefoot_.

Levi glanced out to the backyard and noticed Eren had left his Colossal Titan plushie outisde again.

"Ugh, what have I told him about leaving his damn toys outside..." The father murmured.

Hanji had turned around when she noticed Levi was walking straight for the door. He didn't seem to realize it was closed.

"Uh, Le-"

_Bam._

Levi stumbled backwards, and rubbed his forehead after colliding straight into the glass.

Hanji clasped her mouth tightly to keep herself from bursting into laughter as she ran over to him.

" _Oh-hoho_ ," she chortles. "Are you okay?"

"Just. Fucking dandy." He said through gritted teeth. There was a slight red mark where his forehead had been hit.

"Who says I can't clean? Look at that sparkling door." Hanji snickered, her glasses gleamed.

"Please. Just get me an ice pack." He groaned, and got up slowly.

"Roger, Captain," Hanji laughed, and went towards the fridge to grab an icepack. The particular ice pack she had grabbed had adorable little ducklings on them.

 _"_ _Oh that is perfect."_ Hanji thought to herself.

Levi felt an icy cool touch his forehead. Hanji had taken it to herself to hold onto his shoulders while she applied the ice pack.

"Is that Mikasa's ice pack?"

"It could be. But I just assumed you had a thing for cute things." She says.

Levi rolls his eyes. "At least that's  _one_  cute thing around here."

"Oh stop trying to flirt with me," Hanji replies.

" _F-flirt_  with you? That's stupid." he scoffs, putting down the ice pack. He looked at her like it was the craziest idea.

"Were all those kisses before, stupid too?" she asks, leaning against a table on her elbows. Hanji smirks triumphantly upon seeing Levi's defeated face at that comment. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Levi stands up, a scowl now on his face.

"You're crushing on me, and you won't admit it." She says as she pinches his cheeks.

"Quit it." He replies, swatting her hand away. "Stop talking nonsense."

" _Grumpy Gills has a crush on me,_ " She begins to sing.

Levi grew tired of her singing, mocking him. He began to walk towards her, Hanji barely noticing as she had her eyes closed and was distracted by her own joke. Levi had backed her up to the wall, glaring at her straight in the face. She started to sober up enough to pull her glasses off for a moment to wipe a tear from the corners of her eyes and looks down at him, realizing their position.

"What are you doing?" She chuckles.

Levi didn't answer. Instead, he stands on his tip toes and kisses her, winding her arms around her neck. It wasn't like the previous kisses they had shared. This time, they were completely alone. It was no parting kiss either, stolen quickly at the end of the day that they seemed to like to frequent when she left for the night. Hanji felt her cheeks flare up, coloring her face a light pink. Levi let his hand wander into her long hair, stroking the ponytail.

Hanji responded against him. She didn't bother denying anything now, and neither did he. It was obvious to the both of them that some bond had grown between them and all the tension had to be resolved. The warmth of his mouth left her breathless. Even more so when he suddenly prodded her lips open with his tongue. She moaned lightly in surprise.

When the two of them parted to catch their breathes, Levi swore he saw a trail of spit from his mouth to hers.

Once she had caught her's, Hanji wasted no time and went for him again, exploring his mouth with her tongue, and nibbling upon his bottom lip.

"Mmph!" Levi gave a little mewl. She giggled, and moved down to his neck to suck on on his pale skin.

Levi's grip on her tightened as he grabbed her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Bedroom?" He murmured between kisses. The woman nodded in reply. Levi then lifted her up, carrying her from the wall and starting up the stairs, mindful of where his feet were going.

"Oh," Hanji lifts her head for a moment. "Well, you're stronger than you look!"

"Yes yes, I'm short, I get it," he sighed a bit, chuckling. She leaned down again and pressed a kiss to his forehead and back on his lips.

Once they had reached his room, it was enveloped in slight darkness with only the moon as a light. Hanji felt herself pushed against the wall again. He lowered her so she could stand, and to free his hands to lift her shirt up, while the other held her waist to his.

"What're you...ah..." she murmured, and clenched her eyes shut for a bit when his hand came up to massge her breast over her bra. She felt warmth begin to grow inside her.

"What are you..doing..." Hanji repeats. "There's a bed right there..silly..."

"Just be patient," he murmurs against her shoulder and tweaked one of her hardened, sensitive buds. Hanji ground her hips against him in response.

" _Ouai, mon capitaine."_  she laughs.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He tilts his head. Levi pulls her shirt off above her arms, careful of her head. She shrugged and reached an arm out to stroke his raven hair.

"Oh I don't know it's just cute." She smiles. Levi deadpans and picks her up bridal style. He was  _not_  'cute'.

"Would you like another nickname then?" She asks. "How about ' _mon petit caporal'_? 'Mr. Clean'? Oh! How about-!"

The man dropped her on his bed. The bed shook a little from the impact.

Hanji started to laugh again. She undid her ponytail as he hovered over her and shut his mouth with his.

"No nicknames," he said, once he pulled away. His hot breath ghosted over her lips.

"Okay then. Then just,  _Levi._ " she purrs his name, dragging a hand down his chest and beginning to unbutton his shirt. It wasn't fair that she was the only one getting rid of her clothes here. Levi started for her pants, undoing the button and reaching under the soft cotton of her underwear.

She bit her lip when she felt him enter a finger inside her. Hanji slid off her pants, spreading her legs to give him better access. Hanji's previous laughter was replaced by quick, breathy, moans that filled his ears. He lowered himself to nuzzle at her neck and nipped the sensitive flesh there as he continued to finger her, delving another into her warm chasm. Hanji's breathing got harder when Levi pumped his fingers faster in her. She ground herself on his palm, and clawed at his arm through his sleeve.

Suddenly, his fingers left her, causing her to whine a little. He pulled off her panties, dropping them off the side of the bed. Hanji's anticipation grew as she watched Levi lower himself and then suddenly, closing over her nether region with his mouth. Hanji's hips twitched upwards, her legs buckling as his tongue lashed at her slit, in and out. Her back arched as he kissed at the sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the woman. Hanji's hands went from gripping the pillow under her head to gripping his dark locks, pushing him closer to her slick center as she craved more and more of his could feel herself starting to get close, but she wouldn't have any of it. It was much too soon.

Swiftly, Hanji sat up, pushing him away slightly. She laid a hand on his chest and pushed him sideways smiling when she straddles him.

The researcher pulls the rest of his shirt off and pins his arms above him, caging him under her.

"My turn," she says.

Levi gave her a slight glare. He wanted so badly to hear her squeal under him some more, watching her writhe.

Hanji tucks a strand of her behind her ear, giving him a quick peck on his lips. Then, from his collarbone, she drags her tongue down his chest, stopping at his hips to pepper him with kisses. Levi bites his lip to hide a moan. He had felt his pants tighten and started to grown impatient. She was teasing him, removing his belt as slow as she could until she finally unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers to release him.

"Oi..." he started to say, but the brunette had already closed her lips over his head, swirling her muscle on the tip.

The man hissed at her touch there. He bucked up into her, and watched as she stroked up and down on his length with that talented tongue of hers.

She released him with a 'pop', and began to get rid of the remainder of her clothes while Levi sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and caressed her back following her spine. He helped her with her bra, and kissed her collarbone taking in her sweet scent. Her being so close to him brought him comfort.

Hanji was now bare before him. She stroked his hair and pulled him down, placing her body over his. He got rid of his pants, as Hanji kissed his face with a smile.

"I'm ready, Levi," she whispered.

Levi nodded at her, and Hanji braced herself as he gripped her hips, lowering her core onto him. She gave out a mix between a squeak and a whimper when he thrust into her.

Hanji began to grind up and down on him, panting as her yearning grew for him. Levi reaches for her hands, lacing his fingers with hers to give her something to grip to. Their motions began to get more frenzied as Levi starts to let out long, dragged, whines. Hanji found herself a little amused. The raven haired man's voice had gotten a bit high pitched as she called her name out, over and over, and boy did she love every bit of it.

She gripped her shoulders as Levi drove harder and faster into her, her release nearing.

"L-Le _vi_..." she purposely moaned out the 'I' in his name, driving him crazy in delight near his end.

When she reached her high, he felt her slick wet walls clench him tighter, as she threw her head back in elation.

Slick with sweat, and strands of auburn hair clinging to her neck and forehead, Hanji pants against him to catch her breath. The brunette pulls herself away from him, and reaches down to grip his dick, pumping her hand up and down to give him release.

Levi comes with a low groan, coating her hand with his sticky cum, and breathes heavily, his face flustered.

"Hanji..." Levi says, his bangs covering his eyes as he laid his head back on the pillow.

"Yes?" She replies. She smooths his fringe back to look into his icy blue eyes. The man looks up at her with a warmth she rarely saw he give anyone.

"I love you."

Hanji beams at him tenderly. She gives him a final long kiss before laying beside him.

"I love you too."

Levi turns over, pulls her body to him and cuddles her. He nuzzles his face right between her breasts, feeling sleep come over him.

She snickered, loving how cute he could be. She loved that side of him, where he could open up, because seeing positive emotion on usually grim expression. Hanji too, soon was lulled to sleep, by the sound of his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah I hope that wasn't too horrible ;;


End file.
